The Rule Book
by The Painted Green Door
Summary: AU. It started off as a small joke shared only amongst the two of them but then it developed into something more…Post Age of Ultron
**Author's Note:** Welcome to my new story! After watching _Captain America: Civil War_ I couldn't _not_ write about Wanda and Vision. Just a gentle reminder that **I do not own MARVEL or the Avengers. This is a pilot chapter so if this garners enough positive feedback and support, I'll continue.** I think that sums it up so enjoy!

* * *

 **Goal: 5+ Reviews**

* * *

 **THE RULE BOOK**

 **The Painted Green Door**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

Wanda decided that she rather liked the daily time she set aside to dedicate herself completely to the task of list making. Not only was it an outlet for her to channel her frustration and stress, but she rather liked having the chance to try her hand (quite literally) at the rather expansive field of calligraphy. She liked the smooth broad strokes that were needed to make a _W_ , or how an _S_ gracefully wound itself on the page, reminding her of a graceful raging river.

She absolutely detested the instances where she would mess up. When the ink would splatter and flecks would fly on the page, or when the letter just didn't look _quite_ right. It was these situations that made her grow impatient and childish. Sometimes she would take a break, freeing herself from the ink and blank pages for a considerable amount of time before returning and retrying. Most times however, she urged herself to continue. Practicing until she was pleased with the results helped her with her overall focus, _and_ it gave her an odd sense of accomplishment.

Perhaps the thought of a grown woman practicing her penmanship by writing lists was a rather amusing if not peculiar thought, but she thought that such a quirky hobby fit herself.

Currently she was trying to perfect the letter _M_. Her brow was furrowed as she gazed at the page before her which was faithfully filled with numerous rows of uppercase and lowercase versions of M. Wanda tapped her fountain pen against her cheekbone as she studied her progress- _if_ that's what one could call it. To be fairly honest, Wanda was stuck. The young woman knew that she wasn't content with her version of an M, but had no idea what changes would have to made to her calligraphy in order for her to gain satisfaction.

Mulling over the ink filled page she eventually sighed, coming up with the conclusion that she would just have to keep writing _M_ s until one suited her fancy. Putting her fountain pen down on her desk with a small noise of clatter, she then stretched for a moment before picking up right where she left off. Head bent and neck craned, Wanda made herself concentrate at the task at hand.

In fact, she was so preoccupied with writing that she didn't even notice in the slightest that a figure had entered her room. The figure watched her curiously at a fair distance, not understanding what exactly Wanda was doing or what she aimed to achieve. Believing that possibly understand better if he was closer, he silently treaded across the carpeted floor and looked over her shoulder.

His shadow fell over her work and her frame froze. The pressure of her pen against the paper increased, the thin page tearing as she turned to face the intruder. Her whole body jolted as if she had just been shocked and she suddenly stood, her pen falling to the floor as she turned to face him, "'You scared me."

"My apologies," he said, a foreign feeling rushing through him. He wondered whether the sensation he was feeling was what humans would classify as guilt, "My intentions were not to frighten you. I was merely curious on what you were doing."

She seemed to be distracted as her eyes were drawn to her bedroom's door which was securely shut. Wanda's forehead became crinkled as she returned her attention towards her surprise visitor, "Did you knock?"

 _"_ _Surely I would have heard him if he had rapped on the door,"_ she thought silently as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and reverse her the rapid beat of her heart.

"Ah, yes about that.." he said, looking rather uneasy as he tried to decide how to form his answer. The fact was, of course, that he did _not_ knock. Truth be told, he didn't even use the door. Frankly he didn't understand the use of a door. Or rather, he did understand the use for the architectural device, but did not understand the purpose of him using it. It was much more convenient for him to embark on the quickest route to reach his destination, and that meant floating through walls (at least for the most part). Once in a blue moon he would use doors, but he thought them as rather constraining and an annoyance.

Wanda narrowed her eyes slightly as she stood, trying to match his height (although it was a useless attempt since he had a tall, masculine build). Turning her focus towards her penmanship, she shuffled the papers on her desk together and slid them into a drawer, "You really shouldn't wander into people's rooms whenever you feel like it. Some people might think it's quite rude."

"Do you?" he asked. She angled her body towards him, facing him fully as she leaned against a corner of her desk, perching herself on it. "Do you think it's quite rude?" he asked, rephrasing his question.

Wanda hesitated, not sure how to answer his question. What exactly did he mean when he asked whether or not _she_ thought it was rude? She was confused at what he was exactly trying to get at. Did his words have a double meaning, or some ulterior motive? And if so, what exactly was his purpose for inquiring?

Vision continued without an answer from her, "I apologize. From here on out I will make sure to use the door."

They both knew that this was a rather large (and nearly impossible) change for him to add to his lifestyle and so he altered his original declaration, "That is to say that I will make a strong attempt to use doors from now on."

 _"_ _Much better,"_ Wanda mused to herself as she stared down at her hands which were placed on top of her knees. She couldn't quite see Vision ever being _perfectly_ adapted to the practice of using doors, but at least he would do his best to fit in with the world of man.

"I am however afraid that I will forget frequently. I fear it will take me a long time to adjust," he confessed to her apologetically.

"Perhaps we should make a list," She proposed helpfully, a small note of teasing in her voice.

He considered it seriously for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I believe that might help."

She laughed silently, shaking her head in disbelief. It was clear that he still hadn't caught on to what she would have considered humor. But somehow she found his seriousness quite endearing. Smiling wryly she managed to find a scrap piece of paper and quickly jotted down:

 **The Rule Book**

 **(as established by Wanda Maximoff)**

 **1\. Vision must try and attempt to use doors at all times, especially when it concerns Wanda's bedroom.**

She considered crossing out the latter part since it seemed oddly phrased (at least to her). But instead, she shrugged off her worry and quickly rewrote the rule on another piece of paper. When she finished she capped her pen and handed one of the papers to Vision. She noticed he was looking at her with a considerable amount of confusion "One copy for me, and one for you. It's so that we can both remember what we agreed upon," she told him.

He nodded silently, his eyes flickering to the small slip of paper that he held in his hand. Looking rather content with all this he then straightened up his spine, "Very well, everything seems to be in order." he then paused, "My original purpose for coming into your room was to inform you that dinner is ready."

Wanda thanked him, directing a small smile in his direction as she promised she would attend dinner in just a few moments. She then turned back towards her desk, trying to straighten up some of the items that were strewn across it.

"Right, well…" he paused not sure what to do. Would he be allowed to carry himself through the wall one more time before he began (to try) to break his new habit of walking through walls unannounced? He looked longingly towards the freshly painted walls of her bedroom. She wouldn't mind, would she?

"Door," she said as if reading his mind. Keeping her eyes towards her desk, she tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her.

"Right," Vision said, sighing as he made his exit (through the door of course).

* * *

 **Note: Send some leave, review?**


End file.
